Complete Me
by OCFan28
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for two years, and unbeknownst to our favorite couple, Edward's celebratory party is about to change their lives forever. But how? Rated M for Lemons Slightly OOC Bella is still human btw PLEASE R
1. A Party

**I'm really starting to get into writing Twilight fan fictions, I hope you guys really enjoy this one! And of course, I do not own the characters, no, they are the work of the amazingly talented Stephanie!**

I wanted to impress him tonight, I wanted to look amazing, sexy, touchable. Yet as I looked through my closet, I could find nothing that screamed "sexy" to me. I made a mental note to tag along with Rosalie the next time she went shopping. Tonight was a night to celebrate, Edward had just finished his residency at Seattle Memorial Hospital, the long wait had finally paid off, and our closest friends and family members were all coming over to celebrate the high achievement.

I sat down on the king sized bed contemplating what I should do, when the only available option came to mind. And it was an option I really would have rather not chosen.

Alice's door was slightly ajar when I approached and I could see her laying in bed watching TV. I knocked lightly, and entered when she gave me permission.

I had forgotten just how different Alice's room was from mine and Edward's, our room contained neutral colors, and was, in a way, pretty plain. Yet Alice's room was decorated a girly pink, her queen sized bed was covered in pinks and purples, and her dresser was lined with picture frames and different lotions and perfumes.

"What's up Bella!" She asked taking me out of my thoughts. At that moment, I really regretted having made the decision to do this.

"Alice, I um, I need your help...I, I don't have anything to wear for tonight" I grumbled slightly not daring to look her in the face, I didn't have to though to know how excited she was by my request. I could hear her squeal and clap her hands together.

"Oh Bella, this is SO exciting!! Can I please, please do your hair and make up??" She begged.

"Alice, please, don't take this too far, I just want something simple to throw together" I explained. She lifted her eyebrows at my comment and I knew that she had read my mind and knew 'simple' was exactly what I didn't want. I wanted him to take one look at me and have to excuse himself to the bathroom. And Alice knew that.

"Damnit Alice, I hate that I can't ever keep anything secret from you" I moaned.

"Bella, do you really think I care what you and my brother do in private? You guys have been married for 2 years, everyone assumes you've had sex at least a few times, there's no need to be embarrassed." She joked. I laughed nervously, even though I still was not comfortable that Alice knew the thoughts about her brother that ran through my mind daily.

"Now, I don't really own anything that screams "Sex me senseless", Jasper and I are kinda through the honeymoon period by now, I guess thats bound to happen when you've been married over 100 years. No, I don't have something, but I bet you Rosalie does!" She squealed. Before I even had the chance to protest that Rose would not be comfortable wearing something of hers, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Rosalie, Bella needs an outfit to wear for tonight. Something Edward would like, so preferably something blue that shows of her chest." Alice demanded the second we walked into the room. Rosalie glared at me, I mine as well have turned around right that second, I knew there was no way she would help _me_ out.

"Bella?" She questioned as she looked over at me

"Rosalie, really this was all Alice's idea, I just realized last minute that I don't have anything special for the party tonight, and Alice swears that nothing she owns is worthy enough to be worn by me tonight" I explained. Rosalie continued to stare at me, and I could not for the life of me understand what she was thinking. Our relationship was complicated at best. Depending on her mood, Rose either loved having me around as a sister in law, or remembered just how truly jealous she was of me and completely ignored me. I was praying today was a good day for her.

"Well Bella, because I am in a good mood, and I still hope for an off chance that you will be able to get pregnant, I think I should be able to help you out" She stated with a smile. I sighed a deep breath of relief and followed her and Alice to the large walk in closet. At first glance, I saw it, I saw the dress that I knew could get a response out of him.

"That one" I said pointing to the darkest blue dress hanging. Rosalie picked it up of the pole and brought it down. It was even more beautiful when she held it up.

The dress was simple, but just what I needed. It was a dark blue near sapphire color haltered dress with a stretchy material to it. I quickly threw it on and fell in love. The dress clung to all the right parts of my body. My butt was larger that it usually was and it clung to my hips and curves. A good push up bra would thrust my chest upward, completing the outfit.

I looked up to ask for my sister in laws opinions, and found them both with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Good God Bella, you are HOTT!" Alice stated.

"Sweetie, if this dress doesn't get him on you tonight, I don't know what else will" Rosalie added. She was right too, I couldn't see anything else making him want me more unless I came to the party naked, and that certainly was not an option.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for me to do your make up, it will only make him want you more!" Alice begged, hoping I would cave and let her do my make up. I did, only because I knew she was right.

By 7 o'clock that evening, I was all set to go. I had the beautiful blue dress on, complete with black strappy high heels, my make up had been finished, and Alice even curled my hair. As much as I hated to admit it, I had actually had fun and enjoyed the day. I looked down at my watch and realized I was right on time, the party would just be getting started, not that I had to factor in any sort of driving, considering Edward and I were living together---still with his parents. Though I certainly was not complaining. I loved living with the Cullen's and wouldn't have it any other way.

As I left our bedroom and made my way to the stairs, I suddenly felt nervous. There were butterflies in my stomach and I could feel myself blushing. It was like I was 17 all over again. I took a deep breath and walked out anyway, leaving my nerves behind.

I stood at the top of the stairs and watched him as he mingled with the guests. I smiled lightly as all the older women of our community swooned over him and congratulated him on his achievement. It wasn't long before his eyes met my gaze, and when they did, my goodness I thought he would have a heart attack.

I made me way down the stairs and walked slowly towards him finding his strong arms to wrap myself around.

"Congratulations Mr. Cullen" I whispered into his ear as my hands rested on his waist.

"Bella, I swear you are going to be the death of me" He reminded me. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Maybe, if you're really good tonight, and play nicely with the humans, then just maybe, you can have a touch" I told him seductively, I could tell it was working as I felt his groin stiffen against my leg. Just to tease him that much more, I walked off to go socialize with the guests of the evening. I looked back to see his lust filled eyes yearning for me. He would just have to wait.

**Well? **

**Lemons coming up in the next chapter, if you'd like more, please review!**


	2. Take me, I'm yours

**Weee! Looks like were off to a good start :) Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter, I'm spoiling ya'll and throwing out another chapter the next day, but for the story to continue, I'm going to need to get between 5-10 reviews for this one. C'mon, thats do able! Okay now, enough of my rambling, here we go...**

**Edward's POV**

She was demanding attention, I could see it in her eyes. And I felt guilty, because it was mainly my fault that our sex life had almost become non existent. The long hours spent at Seattle Memorial during my internship and residency took a toll on our bedroom life and I could see now that felt overlooked. I had to make this up to her tonight.

I watched her as she stood off to the side mingling with all the guests, and I found myself not able to concentrate. Her legs never appeared so long before, her ass was never that round before, I needed to have her right then and there, I could no longer stand her torture methods.

I walked over to the table of appetizers to find Bella talking with Mr. and Mrs. Newton and knew it would be easy to pull away.

"So Bella, you and Edward have been married for what, 2 years? Any thoughts of starting a family anytime soon?" Mrs. Newton questioned. I stood back, wanting to hear how she would handle the burning question.

"Well, um, Edward and I would love plenty of babies, it has just been so hectic with medical school and the hospital and everything, but things are calming down a bit now, so I guess we'll see" She explained warmly. I knew this was the perfect time for my interference.

"Mr. Newton, Mrs. Newton, I had to interrupt, but I just need to steal Bella for a few minutes" I interjected.

"Oh of course dear, by all means. And congratulations once again Edward!" Mrs. Newton stated with a smile.

I smiled back courteously before grabbing Bella by the wrist and practically dragging her along with me to the bathroom. I could see Rose and Alice give the thumbs up to my wife as she passed by. I should have known they were in on this, but if shopping with my sisters meant Bella looked this irresistible every day, I was up for many more trips.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward" I whispered sternly,

"Where are we going??" I asked as he dragged me further along through the Cullen Mansion. My questions went un answered until we arrived at the bathroom. Before I could even react, even smile, he had me inside and his lips were attacking my neck while his hands roamed my body.

"Lift me up" I whispered breathlessly, and he hoisted me up into his arms in one swift move, hitting my back against the wall.

"You should be thankful, that I was able to wait this long to take you, I've been ready since the second I met your eyes on the stairs." He explained to me as his hands touched every inch of my body.

"Ya know, we do have a bedroom here, big ginormous bed, or did you forget about that?" I reminded him.

"Bella, what says I want you more, calmly and cheerfully bringing you upstairs to our bedroom, or grabbing you by the wrist and dragging you off to the bathroom??" He asked me. I smiled deeply and was reminded of just how much I loved the man in front of me. My arms slipped away from his neck and immediately began undoing the buttons of his shirt, I could feel his erection pulsating against the inside of my thigh and knew he wouldn't be able to wait long.

"Patience my love, patience" I reminded him as I threw off his shirt onto the floor. His ice cold chest looking more beautiful than ever. My hands fumbled with his belt buckle and as hard as I tried, I just couldn't do it. My hands were putty in his presence.

"It's okay I got it" He said as he lifted me down from his arms. He dropped his pants, and his boxers revealed his large throbbing member. I couldn't help but blush, it felt like so long since we had been together. And everything was always so sweet and sensual, but this, this was the "can't wait have to have you this very second quickie" kind of sex. And I certainly was not complaining.

He sat down on the toilet seat and I quickly joined on top of him, still fully dressed. That had to change. Quickly.

I brought the dress over my head and slid it down to my stomach revealing my pushed up, pushed together, pale breasts. He groaned lightly at the sight.

"What was I thinking, going so long without you, I am an idiot" He moaned as he planted light feathery kisses all along my chest and collarbone. I swore at that moment I felt like I was going to orgasm just from his kisses. My hands grabbed and played with his hair when I suddenly felt his fingers touching the cotton between my legs.

"You're so wet for me" He whispered causing me to moan and buck my hips slightly. He started out lightly rubbing my underwear, and I begged him to pick up the pace. He pushed the cloth to the side. As two fingers slid into my core, one danced along my clit, sending me into fits of passion. I was thankful for the large amounts of people swarming outside, because I simply couldn't control myself, I was wait too turned on at that point.

"Edward" I moaned breathlessly

"Yes Love?" He asked

"Ahh, fuck, w-w-we h-h-have to do this m-m-more ahhhhh" I wasn't able finish my sentence before my orgasm took over my body shaking me completely and causing me to scream out in pleasure louder than ever before. As my breathing finally returned to normal and I could form coherent sentences, I looked into his eyes.

"We need to have more sex like this, was what I was going to say" I told him with a small smile.

"Yeah well, you dress like this more often and we definitely will" He explained to me.

"Yeah well, now it's time for the real fun" I stated breathlessly as I threw Rosalie's dress off over my head and kicked out of my panties. I straddled his waist in nothing but my bra. Picking up his member in my hand, I guided him towards me and we both hissed in pleasure when our bodies finally connected. He grabbed a hold of my hips as I controlled our rhythm. My one hand was locked around his neck as my other held onto the wall for balance. I could tell he was so close to his breaking point, and I knew I was close too, and so as a favor to the man I loved, I grabbed a hold of him in just the right places and began massaging causes him to emit sounds of immense pleasure.

"Bella, don't stop" He called out. We rode each other as hard as we could until the beautiful sensations smacked our bodies at once. We both moaned loudly and grabbed a hold of each other for balance.

"Wow" He breathed out.

"Yeah" I responded

"That was" He began

"Incredible" I finished. I couldn't believe sex like that even existed, this whole time, thats what I had been missing. I knew this would forever change our relationship, and I felt like I owed my life to Rosalie. I would never be able to thank her enough.

We through our clothes back on and at least tried to look presentable once again before making our way back out to the party. As we re entered, I heard my favorite song fill through the room.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

He picked me up and we headed to the dance floor. I lifted my feet up onto his and we swayed together to Michael Buble. My eyes never left his, I was so deeply and heavily in love with this man, that would never change. It was the one and only thing I was sure of in my life. As he bent down to kiss my neck, he whispered the last and best lines of the song into my ear.

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

**Remember, 5-10 reviews to get chapter 3 :) Hope everyone liked this one!**

**P.S the song used was titled "Everything" by Michael Buble**


	3. Bar Nights

**Hey everyone! Here is the latest installment to this story. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Just 10 reviews will get you guys to chapter four! Enjoy everybody :D**

I laid on the bed, curled up next to Edward watching some movie I could have cared less about. The plot was always the same, girl finds boy, boy ignores girl, girl falls madly in love, and they lived happily ever after. I had seen enough, but then it hit me. That was my story, that was _our _story. I shrugged it off, I had never thought about things that way.

I looked up at him as he watched contently, and simply stared, getting lost in his eyes. It had been weeks since the party, and ever since, our lives had only gotten better. We made time for each other now, even if no time could be found. We found ourselves becoming more creative with our sex lives, trying out new places, new positions. It was all so exhilarating. And tonight, I looked forward to being wined and dined by him, and making love all night. Suddenly his cell phone rang and it threw me back into reality.

"Yes, Margaret?" He asked throwing out his secretary's name to let me know who was on the other end.

"No, I'm supposed to be off duty tonight. Yes I understand that, well, I had plans with my wife!" Edward explained, becoming slightly annoyed. I knew whatever hopes I had for tonight were dashed by that phone call.

"No, no of course. I'm a doctor, its in the description, I'll be there just as soon as possible" He answered before shutting the phone in his hand.

"I am so sorry" He told me. There was no need to explain what the phone call meant.

"Really it's fine, who knows maybe it wont be a long shift and we could still have time to do something together" I suggested.

"Like what?"

"Mmmm each other perhaps?" I asked with a smile. He flashed me one of his famous smiles in return, and we were all set to at least get started when suddenly the door swung open revealing me straddling Edward.

"YAY! Ohhhh! Bella this is so exciting!!" Alice yelled as she pranced into the room and hopped onto the bed giving me a giant hug. All while I still sat on her brother.

"Alice, what in the world are you so excited about??" I questioned.

"Your plans with Edward, they got cancelled. Which means you and I can finally have a girls night!! Bella, you and I haven't had a girls night in weeks!" She squealed, her voice becoming louder the happier she became.

"Alice! No! No, no, no. I refuse to stay home and let you make me over again tonight. I, um, I think I'll just"

Damnit Bella, think of something before your perky sister in law makes you her hostage once again.

"Actually, I think I'll just catch up n some cleaning and read a book or something" I finally stated. God I was so stupid. Telling Alice I was going to stay home and clean on a Friday night, like that was going to get me off the hook.

"Silly Bella, I'm not going to hold you hostage tonight! I have better plans" She began.

Oh God, did I really want to know what she had planned? Probably not, but I asked anyway.

"Okay Alice, what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked.

"You and I, are going to the bar!" She exclaimed!

Edward and I both shot her looks.

"Like hell you are! Alice, no! You are NOT taking Bella to a bar! She nearly kills herself in this house, she doesn't need any outside help!" Edward yelled.

Thanks honey for the vote of confidence there.

"Oh come on you two, have some fun for once! Let loose once in a while! Look, Edward, we can go into Seattle. We'll be right near you if anything bad should happen. I promise I'll take good care of her" Alice begged.

"Alice you wouldn't even benefit from going to the bar, it's not like you're going to drink" I reminded her.

"But I want to dance, and I want to spend time with you, I can already clearly see its going to be fun for you, Please Bella!" Alice never gave up when it came to getting her way. I looked at Edward trying to see what his take on the idea was.

"Look, I have to head over to the hospital, Bella you go have fun with Alice, but I am not kidding. The both of you, do NOT do anything stupid. Alice, if anything happens to her when she's with you..."

"Edward calm down, I can see everything turning out just fine. Don't worry!" She told him, trying to calm his fears.

"Don't worry, and how am I supposed to do that? You're taking my heart out with you to a bar. I can't not worry" He told her.

"Edward calm down okay? I'll be fine. We'll go, hang out, and come home. I promise" I knew my promises meant more to him than Alice's did. He looked deeply in my eyes.

"Be careful sweetheart, I love you" He told me once more before he kissed me on the forehead and left to head out into the Volvo. I looked back at Alice who was smiling.

"Come on you, lets go have some fun!" She stated as she took my arm and dragged me off with her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hey Alice, do you mind if I have a couple drinks tonight? I'm kind of in the mood for a Long Island Iced Tea" I asked, hoping I could get at least some semblance of a buzz tonight. I couldn't remember the last time I had consumed anything more than a glass of wine or champagne, it had to have been years.

"Of course Bella! Have fun tonight, kick back and relax!" She said, giving me free reign tonight. It was times like these I loved having Alice around. She let me get away with close to anything.

It took me 2 Iced Tea's to get me drunk, just two. I realized then that Alice and I had to go out more often together.

"Alice, I say that you and me have a girls night at least once a month from now on, if not more!" I yelled over the booming speakers that consumed the room.

"Oh Bella, Do you really mean that?? It would mean so much to me!" She responded and I could see her face light up at the prospect.

"Of course I mean it! I love you so much Alice, I really do. Even if I don't always show it!" I yelled once again. She smiled happily and gave me a hug. Everything about her was soothing and comforting. I was so lucky to have this girl in my life.

"Come on Bella, lets go home, I think you've had enough alcohol for one night" She laughed. I grabbed onto her body for support as we walked out of the tiny bar.

"There is no such thing as too much alcohol!" I yelled. It was stupid to say such a thing.

We walked out into the frigid December air and I immediately felt woozy. It had started snowing, and everything seemed so peaceful. It should have been a good evening...

"Alice" I stated as I stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"What's wrong Bella? Is everything okay?" She asked, concern oozing from her voice.

"I don't feel so good, everything is spinning" I tried to tell her. As I looked up, my world spun around slowly in circles. It was the most nauseating feeling in the world. I dropped my head down and within seconds threw up all over the pavement.

"Oh Bella" Alice stated soothingly. I felt absolutely awful at that point, my stomach churned in circles as food and alcohol continued to come up. I sat in the passenger seat of Alice's yellow Porsche as she rubbed my back gently and held my hair. Geeze, Bella you really can't hold your alcohol. I thought to myself.

After I was suffiently sure there was nothing left in me to throw up, I laid in the car and we drove back to Forks. I was asleep in about five minutes, and the next thing I knew, I was back at the house and could hear voices whispering.

"Is he home yet?" Alice asked.

"No, he called though. Should be home in about an hour" The stranger remarked. I then recognized the voice. It was Emmett.

"Geeze Alice, how much did she have to drink, she looks like hell" He added.

"I swear she only had 2 Long Island Iced Tea's, she was drunk in a flash though. Maybe she didn't eat very much today" Alice commented.

"Yeah well she's tiny, and she doesn't drink often so that probably did her in" Emmett told her. I began trying to wake up at this point, but I couldn't even lift my head. My body ached.

"Where's Edward?" I mumbled; so lightly I didn't think either of them heard me.

"Hey sweetie, you're home now, and Edward's on his way back from the hospital, come on, I'll carry you inside" Emmett stated soothingly. Emmett, I loved that kid like he was my own brother instead of just my brother in law. He bent down to lift me out of the car, but not before I could interject.

"Bad idea, bad idea!" I yelled, and he backed away just in time to miss my vomit. Alice was to my side in seconds, rubbing my back once again.

"Italian for dinner tonight, Bella?" Emmett questioned.

"Chicken Parm" I said before I once again threw up.

"With noodles" I added.

There was no way those two iced teas could have induced such horrific vomiting, I knew that. Though I didn't know what was causing the vomiting. And in that moment, I really could have cared less. I just wanted my bed and some Tylenol for my headache. Emmett bent down once more and lifted my limp body into strong arms like it required no effort. Alice changed me into my favorite sweatpants and one of Edward's shirts that was entirely too big for my body once we were finally inside. A bucket was on the floor next to my side of the bed, and Alice laid down next to me soothingly rubbing my back.

"Alice" I mumbled.

"Yes Bella?" She asked.

"I'm so glad you're my sister in law, I love you Alice" I told her as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Bella. Get some sleep now" Her words were my commands, and I passed out instantly.

**I hope it was up to everyone's standards! I have so much for this story, and I hope to see you guys stick with it! **

**Remember 10 reviews this time ya'll!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay so here's the thing, I have chapter four all written and ready to post. However, I'm not sure if anybody is continuing to read this story considering I have gotten maybe 2 or 3 reviews for chapter 3. I see all these people favoriting my story, and putting it on alert, yet no reviews. I can't know if people like what I put out if I do not receive any feed back. **

**If you would like for continuince of this story, simply take 5 seconds out of your day and review. And if anybody has any ideas or suggestions for me, please let me know. I will take any suggestion into consideration.**

**Thanks guys, and an even bigger thanks to those who have taken time out to review this story!**

**Becca**


	5. Bumps in the night

**Thank you to those who took time to review this story, and for those who continue to follow. Kcapflower- In response to your review, I'm sorry if you find it offensive that I ask for reviews, but I take time to put work and effort into creating stories, why should I do that if I'm not going to get anything in return. I don't feel like writing a story for nothing. Reviews tell me how I'm doing, what people would like to see and so on. Maybe you don't feel like you want reviews, but some of us enjoy praise for the work they put into their stories. Thank you**

**And now, onto the story...**

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the calm and quiet house that night full of apprehension. I had no idea what I would be coming home to, but from reading Alice's mind, I knew Bella would be pretty sick. I walked up the stairs into my bedroom to find my wife fast asleep next to my sister. I wasn't sure how to feel at that point, I was upset that she had gotten that drunk on one hand, but on the other hand, I was just glad to have her home and safe. Alice's protests began immediately.

"Edward, I swear she only had two Iced Tea's. I had no idea she would get so violently sick from it or I never would have let her drink" She explained. I sighed as I looked down at her.

"Alice, I...never mind, I'm not angry with you Alice, I just want some alone time with Bella." I explained to her. She nodded her head and walked out the door, leaving me alone with my Bella. I removed the articles of clothing from my body until I was clad in only my boxers. I slipped in under the covers a draped my arm around her stomach, pulling her in close to me. I buried my face into her neck and breathed in deeply to take in her scent. I felt her stir lightly and then she turned her body to face me. Guilt washed over me, and I immediately felt bad for waking her.

"I'm sorry for waking you love, here, turn around and I'll rub your back for you" I offered. She turned over and my hand slipped into her back.

"Edward, please, I'm the one who should apologizing, it was stupid, I only have myself to blame for feeling like this." She mumbled.

"I'm not mad Bella" I reassured her.

"Edward, I just got drunk, at a BAR. With your sister! You should be mad! Yell at me, get angry, do something, please!" She begged. I sighed.

"Bella, I want you to have as many human moments as possible. Don't let me stop you from having fun. I'm just worried is all, you were getting pretty sick Bella." I told her. I hated seeing her in any pain, it just killed me. Bella let out a loud sigh before answering the question.

"I don't know, maybe I'm coming down with the flu or something, I've been feeling rather warm lately, sometimes I'm nauseous, but mostly I'm just exhausted lately." She explained.

"How do you feel now?" I asked her.

"Better I guess, why?" She responded.

"Because now we can continue the plans we had originally scheduled for this evening..." I told her as I lowered my head into her neck....

**Bella's POV**

His cold skin felt incredible when it came into contact with my overheated body. I moaned softly as I felt Edward leave a trail of butterfly kisses from my neck to my chest. I turned my face to the side to give him better access to my neck when suddenly my eyes met the tiny calendar on our nightstand.

December 15th.

SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! How was it possibly December 15th?! It all hit me at once, when I realized I hadn't had my period in almost two weeks. At the time, Edward lifted his head from my neck to unbutton his shirt. Just as he came back down towards my body, the realization hit me and I sprung upward, slamming my head into his in the process.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled as our heads made contact.

Nice one Bella, real smooth move there.

"Edward, oh crap, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I blurted out.

"Bella, what is the problem here?" He asked me. My mind drew a blank as I tried to think of something to say. The truth wasn't going to work, and in the chance that no baby even existed, there was no need to get him all worked up over nothing.

"Bella?" He asked once more.

"I, um...I, Well Edward, I just realized it's December 15th" I began to explain.

"And...?" He asked, not finding any significance in the date.

"Well, well Christmas is in nine days and I haven't even gotten Alice anything yet!" I finally forced out the best lie I could come up with. Technically, it wasn't even a lie. I really hadn't gotten Alice a gift yet, but I knew I still had time.

"Bella, you're thinking of what to get Alice for Christmas, while were---" He gestured the sight of us in bed together.

"I know, I know, but I just happened to look over at the calendar for a minute and thats when it hit me." I said as I climbed out from under him and went to grab my shoes.

"Where are you going??" He questioned.

"Shopping, hello! I told you, I need a gift!" I explained once again.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning!" He shrieked.

"Wal-Mart's 24 hours" I reminded him. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Fine, Go. You know, for a human, you are one insanely strange creature" He informed me. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, careful not to turn him on anymore than he already was.

I walked out into the frigid cold and jumped into the Volvo speeding off for a pregnancy test.

I headed into the local Wal-Mart in sneakers, sweat pants, and Edward's t-shirt. My hair was thrown up in a messy bun and I probably looked about as bad as I felt. But at the moment, only one thought flew through my mind as I walked fastly over to the medicine isle.

As I finally found my way to the correct section, I felt my stomach drop. There had to be at least 20 different tests. My eyes rapidly scanned across the shelves until they settled onto the Clear Blue Pregnancy box. I picked it up and read the directions that talked about the product being the newest technologically advanced pregnancy test. All I had to do was urinate onto the stick and it would digitally read out to me if I was pregnant or not. It actually sounded pretty cool. Wait, wait hold on a second, did that say urinate??

I had to pee on a stick to get pregnancy results?? Oh thats disgusting!

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head and ran up to the cashier to check out. I nervously stood there tapping my foot and chewing on my finger nails.

"You're total today is $11.72 maam" The woman told me as I handed her 15 dollars.

"$3.28 is your change sweetheart, and, I hope the results are what you want" She whispered gently with a smile.

"Thank you" I replied as I hurried out of the store. What did I want really? Did I want to be or not? Questions zoomed through my head as I raced home. I thought I wanted to be pregnant, I mean was it even possible for me to get pregnant? Edward said no vampires had ever had sex with humans before, so I was pretty much the experimental guinea pig.

It wouldn't be so bad if I was, I mean for one thing, we could certainly afford a baby, and I knew that Carlisle and Esme would be thrilled to become grandparents. Alice and Rosalie would flip there lids if I was. Excitement suddenly flooded through me at the thought of a baby inside of me at that moment. I smiled as I walked inside the house with the bag in my hand. No one was in my immediate vicinity when I walked into the house and I managed to sneak off into the first floor bathroom without being caught. But it didn't take Alice long to find my whereabouts.

"Bella, this is so exciting!!" Alice squealed as we sat in the bathroom and I pulled the pregnancy test out of the box. I glared at her.

"Alice, if you know the results of this tests, which I'm pretty sure you do, don't verbalize them. I want to do this in the most humanly way possible" I explained to her.

"My lips are sealed!" She told me.

I picked up the test and went over to the toilet to as the box read "Urinate over the plastic instrument" I began undressing my lower half, not caring that Alice was in the room with me. Next to Edward, Alice was the one person I felt most comfortable around. I wanted her to be there for every milestone in my lifetime.

I pulled the stick out from under me and placed it on the sink counter before walking over into Alice's arms.

"It's going to be okay Bella, really" She assured me. In a flash, the minutes ticked by, and I walked over to get my results. I flipped the test over as the words "Pregnant" stared straight back at me.

Hot tears flooded into my eyes and I immediately hugged Alice who began swinging me around the room.

I was pregnant, Edward and I were going to have a baby.

Oh my God, I was pregnant. Suddenly the memories of the bar came flooding back to me. What had I done?? My baby, oh jeeze, what I was thinking?? Tears of fright wracked my body as thoughts of fetal alcohol syndrome and birth defects slammed around in my mind. What if I had killed my child??

What did all this mean for me? For the baby? Nice job Bella...

**Well, thats that. I hoped everyone enjoyed it :)**


	6. Merry Christmas Edward

**Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews you all left! Kcapflow-Sorry about the mix up of your user name, I'm glad we could come to an understanding :)**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! But you'll see why it's so short in the end. Enjoy! :)**

_The bar. Just hours earlier I had consumed alcohol into my system. What if I had killed the baby??_

I backed away slowly from Alice's embrace and slid into the corner, falling into a sitting position as warm tears streamed down my face. I hadn't even given birth and already I had fucked up my child's life. It didn't take long for Alice to come over to me. She sat down next to me and I allowed my body to fall into hers wetting her shirt with my tears. Her arms wrapped around my body and rubbed comforting circles around my back.

"Bella what's wrong? Aren't you excited about this?" She questioned.

"Oh Alice, of course I'm excited. But try and think back to where we just went a few hours ago!" I reminded her.

"Oh. Right. That" She replied, and her smile dropped into a frown.

"Well, let me see what I can do" Alice added as her brows furrowed and she concentrated as hard as she could. For a split second, I swore I saw a look of apprehension. It quickly passed and a huge smile replaced it.

"What, what do you see?" I asked.

"I see you and Edward. You're going to end up having a cesarean section, but only because your labor isn't progressing, not for any bad reasons. The baby is perfectly healthy. Tip top shape" She explained to me. I sighed heavily and felt my body relax. Alice's visions were subjective, which meant that in 4 months I could trip and fall on my stomach, but for now, my alcohol intake would not harm the baby. I felt my breath come back to my lungs.

Alice hugged me once more as we cried and laughed together. She then placed her hand on my belly and spoke softly.

"Hey there baby, it's your Aunt Alice. I love you already, and I'm so excited about getting to meet you soon!" I smiled as a million thoughts ran through my mind.

"So, how are you going to tell Edward?" Alice asked. I smiled as a brilliant thought came to mind.

I wrapped up the pregnancy test in a box and topped it with a pretty red bow. Though it was already 4:30 in the morning, there wasn't a chance in the world that Edward would be asleep. I walked in to find him laying in bed watching tv quietly.

"Merry Christmas baby" I whispered as I climbed on top of him in bed and revealed the Christmas gift to him.

"You told me you went to Wal-Mart to get Alice's Christmas gift, not mine" He reminded me.

"Just open it up already" I nudged as he went to turn the light on. He looked up at me once more before taking off the wrapping. Edward looked down at the thin long box and back at me one last time before taking the lid off. His expression said it all.

He looked up at me in shock as he pulled out my positive pregnancy test out.

"This...this is real?" He croaked. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Merry Christmas Edward, were blessed with a baby." I whispered as the tears began to form in my eyes. He let out a ragged breath and scooped me up into his arms to spin me around the room.

"YOU'RE REALLY ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY PREGNANT!?!?" He screamed.

"100 percent!" I answered. He lifted my feet off the ground and found my lips, kissing me whole heartedly. I had never seen him so excited before.

"So, it worked?!?! we really did it??" He asked.

"Apparently so!" I replied. Edward lifted me into his arms and ran out of the bedroom.

"BELLA'S PREGNANT!!!" He screamed out.

"Were gonna have a baby, were having a baby!" He yelled. Excitement oozing out from within. Everyone came running immediately. Rosalie was crying, Alice and Jasper were dancing around, and Emmett picked me up off my feet and spun me around shouting "WOO-HOO!" the whole time. I had never seen the family express such happiness before. Everyone hugged and yelled in joy as I found my way back to Edward.

He kissed me deeply and then looked back into my eyes.

"I love you so much Bella. The gift of fatherhood is something only you can give me. I'm gonna be there forever. For you and for our beautiful baby. I love you forever my Bella" He whispered lightly. With tears in my eyes, I whispered back to him.

"Thank you for making me a mommy" I cried. As I looked around to see my family so happy, I realized that that moment, was quite possibly the happiest day of my life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SIX WEEKS LATER

"What should we name the baby?" I asked one afternoon in February. My body was curled up into Edward's on the living room couch as I drank hot chocolate and rummaged through the baby book.

"I think we should wait until we find out the sex of the baby, but I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine." He responded just as Alice walked into the room.

"I can tell you what you're having, my prediction will be better than any old ultrasound" She told us. I leaned over to look at her.

"Okay Alice, what are we having?" I asked.

"Oh this is so wonderful, congratulations guys, it's girls!" She exclaimed.

A huge smile stretched across my face as thoughts of a beautiful daughter danced through my head. The excitement quickly faded as my stomach dropped. Did Alice just say girls? As in the plural form of girl? Meaning more than one child in my uterus?? Shock sprayed onto my face as I sat upright and faced Edward.

"Alice, did you say girls??" Edward asked.

"Uh-huh! Aww, guys get excited! You're having twin girls!!" She told us as she jumped up and down.

"ALICE!" I screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me this when I first found out I was pregnant?!?!" I asked.

"Because silly girl, the pregnancy itself was exciting enough, I wanted to wait to share this news!" She explained.

My head spun around and around, and I tried to form words but nothing made sense. That was the last thing I remembered before passing out into Edward's arms.

**Yes? No? What do we think here?**


	7. Fears

**Happy Holiday's everyone!! I hope you all enjoy the next installment :)**

"Bella, Bella? Bella, wake up" I could vaguely hear Emmett's voice and lightly felt the tapping of my face in my subconscious. I was struggling to wake back up when I suddenly felt cold water splash my face.

"ALICE!" Carlisle yelled out.

"What? It works in the movies! Look she's already starting to wake up" Alice defended as I laid on the floor coughing. Edward gently lifted my body onto the couch.

"Sweetheart, how ya feeling?" Esme asked. Thoughts whirled around my head. I looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Twins?" I muttered.

Real smart Bella. She asked how you were feeling, not how many babies you were having. Esme smiled anyway, and the rest of the Cullen's chuckled lightly.

"It appears that way honey, oh were so excited!" Esme gushed. Everyone was looking at me and beaming with excitement. It was just too much for me at the moment.

"I, u, I hate to be rude, I just need a human moment" I said as I scurried off up to mine and Edward's bedroom. I sat down on the floor, and let my legs hang out from under me as the glass doors were wide open. I looked out in front of me taking in the beauty of the forest. Tears softly fell down my cheeks for reasons I could not pinpoint. The hormones were already kicking it.

It wasn't long before Edward appeared next to me. Without a word, he picked me up and placed me into his arms. A cool finger quickly wiped away my tears and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm scared" I whispered. I could feel his head shaking in response.

"Nothing to be scared about love. These little girls are going to be the most loved babies in the whole world. It's you and me in this together. Their going to have the best parents, the best Grandparents, and two sets of incredibly awesome Aunt's and Uncles. I'm gonna be with you every step of the way" He assured me.

"What if---what if I drop one of them, or what if one gets more attention than the other. Edward what if I mix them up??" Every time the worst possible thought came to my mind, something even worse came to thought. I felt his chest vibrate with laughter, and I looked up at him. How the hell could he laugh at a time like this??

"Edward, I'm being serious!" I stated crossly. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Isabella" He whispered catching me off guard. He rarely ever called me by my first name.

"You need to take a deep breathe and relax. First of all, if you drop our baby, I wont hold it against you, you certainly wont be the first mother to do it. And I will still love you and our daughter regardless. Secondly, this idea you have of loving one baby more than the other, its crazy. You have such a big, beautiful heart. You are capable of loving more than one person trust me on that. And lastly, if you really are worried about mixing the girls up, we'll color code them or we'll take a marker and write their names on their feet or something. It'll be okay though, it will"

His words were like magic, I couldn't tell if what he had said was calming me down, or if Jasper was kindly calming me down himself. Either way, I felt much, much better. I nestled my head under his chin and he lovingly stroked my arm. We sat there in silence for quite some time, until Edward finally spoke up.

"Ya know, we haven't really well I mean since we found out about the baby" He began, using gestures and all to try and explain to me that we hadn't had sex in almost two months.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure I know what you're getting at here..." I teased. His lips quickly found the weak spot on my neck. I could already feel my body responding to his touches.

"I miss feeling myself inside of you" He whispered causing me to moan slightly.

"Are you sure, I mean can we?" I asked.

We were both standing at this point, and moving closer to the bed. His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me closer towards him.

"Doctor did say so remember?" He mentioned, breathlessly. I nodded and looked up into his honey eyes. God, I loved this man so much.

He took my hand in his and lead me over to the bed. He laid back and fell into the pillows as I hooked my legs on either side of him. This was the first time he would see me naked since I had become pregnant. I was nervous to say the least.

I lifted my favorite green shirt up over my head revealing my black lace bra. My body had already begun transforming in only a matter of weeks. The Victoria's Secret bra was obviously too small for me now as it squished my growing breasts together and heaved them upward nearly causing them to spill out. I had curves in all new places and my flat stomach was already starting to bulge. It didn't take long for my cheeks to take on a familiar crimson red color. Edward's hands traced around my body, touching all the new places he had yet to see.

"I don't know what else to say, other than you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I never ever want anybody else but you" He told me. A huge smile spread across my face as I took his hands in mine and laid my body down to meet his lips.

My tongue greedily pushed though to feel his mouth causing him to moan slightly. His hands snaked around to my back and he quickly unclasped my bra setting my now larger breasts free from the confinement. He gently flipped me over and laid me on my back so that he was on top. He bent his face down and began to suck lightly on my neck as his hand rubbed and tweaked my left breast. The pregnancy was kicking my hormones into overdrive, and I knew I had to have him right then and there. My hands blindly went to reach for his belt when his hand stopped mine.

"Not yet" He whispered. My head fell back on the pillow and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Now, right now! I'm going to loose it if you don't do something soon" I explained to him. He smiled as I felt his hand begin to pull gently at my pants pulling them off. His mouth soon found my breasts and he began sucking and licking. I soon kicked myself out of my pants and discarded my underwear. I laid under him completely exposed while he remained fully dressed. Something was not right with this equation.

I soon felt his hand toy with my most sensitive spot and my eyes seemingly rolled back into my head as I let out a loud sigh of relief. I felt myself gush out just from his touch. As he began to gently massage me, I felt his fingers reach into my core. It didn't take long for me to start feeling the familiar pleasures.

"Edward" I yelled breathlessly.

"Oh...Oh yes, yes, YES" I was screaming at this point and could no longer control my body. I felt myself shake underneath him as I reached my peak. He pulled out his fingers and looked up at me with a look I'd never seen before.

"Was it really that good?" He asked, somehow shocked that he could make me scream like that.

"Let's just say we wont be leaving this bedroom for quite a while" I stated before pulling his face back down to mine. I certainly was not finished with him just yet.

**Please review :) And as always, if you have anything you'd like to see, let me know!**


	8. A Beautiful Disaster

**A lot of reviewers have been asking me why Edward doesn't seem at all freaked out about being physical with Bella while she's still a human, for those of you that wonder, this chapter is for you :)**

**P.S--- Not all things in this story are going to be exactly like they are in the book. Thats because A.) I'm not Stephanie Myer and B.) This is FanFiction, meaning things are going to be different, I'm just using the same characters. But I will certainly try to keep things as original as possible :)**

After four rounds of each other, Edward finally rolled off of me. I laid there breathlessly feeling sore in places I never thought I would.

"Good grief" I sighed.

"I don't think I can even move" Edward replied.

"Well I'm going to have to, because I'm absolutely starving" I explained as I gently and carefully got out of bed and put some clothes on.

As we walked downstairs, I could hear Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen talking quietly, but enough that I could hear them.

"I'm thinking like a really cute border, with teddy bears, ribbons and balloons" Rose began

"I like that, and we could have like cursive writing in purple" I heard Alice add, they both stopped talking when I appeared in the kitchen.

"Well, well, well, look who finally crawled out of bed. Man, the noises coming from that room, we thought you were never coming out" Alice joked. I immediately felt my cheeks turn their lovely shade of red. It had been nearly impossible for me to control my moans and screams, and now the entire family knew what I sounded like when I had an orgasm. Lovely.

"Err yeah, about that, um I'm really sorry, I tried..." I trailed off. The girls both immediately broke out into laughter.

"Sweetie don't even worry about it, it happens to all of us. I'm pretty sure we all know what each other sounds like" Rose informed me.

Okay, now I didn't feel so bad anymore. I saw Edward come down the stairs as I went to the refrigerator to heat up some chicken quesadillas.

"So what were you guys talking about before I cam down here anyway? Something about borders and cursive writing?" I mentioned as I closed the microwave and set the timer.

"Oh were just talking about how to decorate your baby shower invitations" Alice told me. I froze immediately.

"Alice, no! No baby shower. Absolutely not!" I pleaded. I refused to have a party that was focused entirely on me. Just the thought of it made my stomach turn.

"Bella Cullen you are no fun! What woman doesn't want a baby shower?? It's a right of passage! Besides, how else will you get what you need for the girls?" She asked me.

"This woman, thats the kind of woman who doesn't want a baby shower. I trip just walking through this house! I don't need an audience watching and waiting for me to slip up. And don't worry, I will get the girls everything they need, I promise" I explained to her. Edward stood off to the side laughing. A great deal of help he was.

Alice sighed and I could tell she was getting frustrated with me and my lack of ability to be like a normal girl.

"Okay Bella, we have two options here. You can either agree to a baby shower, which Rosalie and I would throw for you, or we can go out today, just the three of us, and do some shopping and then we'll take you out for dinner" She suggested. I tossed the thoughts around in my head. Both options involved people buying things for me, which I did not like, but I decided to go with the lesser of two evils.

"Okay Alice, you win. I'll go shopping with you and Rosalie today" I complied. The girls both jumped in excitement and I just shook my head in defeat as I walked off to go get dressed in something more appropriate. As I descended up the stairs, I heard Emmett mention something to Edward about hunting.

I walked into my bedroom and began getting ready for my shopping excursion with the girls. I would definitely need comfortable clothing for this. As I reached for a simple black tee, I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist.

"Try and have fun this afternoon love, it'll be good, getting stuff for the girls and everything" He whispered.

"Yeah, fun with shopping, somehow I don't see that as likely" I protested.

"Are you going hunting with Emmett now?" I continued

"Yeah, he says he needs to talk about a few things, should be fine" He answered.

"Okay, well have fun! I love you" I said before I left the room.

"Bella, at least try and be happy today, Alice and Rose, their very, very excited about this. None of us have had babies before. Well aside from Esme, but that didn't last very long. Anyway, it's all new for us and the girls are very excited. So let them go crazy and indulge, please just try to not upset them" He told me. I put on my best smile and nodded my head. Sometimes I forgot how hard it could be on Alice that I wasn't nearly as girly as she was. I would be on my best behavior today.

"Bella" He said once more before I could leave the room.

"Yes Edward?" I answered.

"I love you too"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

We were well into the woods and Emmett still hadn't said a word, I was only slightly annoyed at this point.

"Emmett, I know you didn't bring me out here just to hunt, you said you wanted to talk as well. So, whats up?" I asked causing Emmett to sigh heavily.

"Well, it's about you and Bella" He responded.

"What about me and Bella?" I asked, trying not to sound too acidic.

I looked over at him, waiting for a response. All I got was him fidgeting.

"Emmett?" I asked once more. Another sigh.

"Well, I heard you and Bella today. Or rather I heard Bella" He explained to me.

Right. Bella and the screaming. I made a mental note to myself to pick up some more pillows the next time I went to the store.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry, I sometimes forget how loud she can get" I apologized.

"No, no it's not that. We've all heard each other before. Things slip out, it happens. What I meant was aren't you scared? She's still human Edward, you could kill her at any moment. Without even meaning it" He explained. All I could do was simply stare at him.

"Emmett. Don't you think I've thought about this? I think about this every second of every day. How the slightest pinch could break her neck. How I could accidentally bite her neck when I simply just want to kiss her neck. I worry about it constantly. I try to take precautions though, try and have sex after I've stocked up, bite pillows if I have to. It usually works. I love her Emmett. That doesn't even sound like enough to describe the way I feel about her. I would never let myself loose control. Ever." I tried my best to explain things to him.

"She needs to be changed Edward, have you even thought about that?" He asked.

"Of course I have. But now is certainly not the time. She's pregnant Emmett. And now that we now she can conceive, what happens if she wants more? If I want more? When Bella is ready, we will certainly change her, but now is not the time" I replied, trying to sound as cordial as possible, though I was really become quite fed up with my brother at this point. He could see that, and just like that, the conversation was dropped. We had come to an understanding between each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

When we walked into Babies R Us, the look on Alice's face said it all. The only way I can describe it is to say it was as if she was a 5 year old who had just been handed a 100 dollar bill and sent into a candy store. Her face automatically lit up with joy.

"What color schemes would you like to have for the babies room Bella?" Rosalie asked. Color schemes? Ugh! Fortunately, I remembered what Edward had told me and tried my best to be respectful of the girls.

"Umm, actually, I was thinking Brown and Pink would be cute" I suggested. Alice and Rosalie agreed whole heartedly.

As we darted around the store, Alice began picking up practically every onsie she saw. As the two were looking at bouncers, I rummaged through the outfits laughing at them.

"I Love my Auntie!" "Daddy's Heart!" "If you think I'm cute, you should see my mommy" "Mommy's wake up call" "You can never have too much pink" "Thank heaven for little girls"

I had to admit, they were simply adorable. As I was looking through the cart, I caught sight of the most exquisite crib I had seen. It was brown in color, and had beautiful pink butterfly bedding. Leaving the girls, I walked over and ran my fingers along it. I looked down at the tag and read the information for the "Da Vinci Parker 3 in 1 crib" It went from a crib to a day bed to a toddler bed. It was perfect.

"Is that the one you want?" Alice asked. I nodded my head.

"Sir?" She asked as one of the store workers walked by.

"Yes maam, how may I be of service to you this evening?" He asked. Alice smiled.

"We'll take two of the Da Vinci cribs tonight"

We finally got back home after 5 hours of shopping and buying clothes, 2 cribs, bedding, 2 bouncers, 2 swings, a rocking chair, dresser, and changing table.

And Alice still wanted to go back out again next weekend.

I curled up in bed with Edward that night and instantly felt at ease.

"Did you have fun with Emmett today?" I asked.

"Yes I did, very much so. Did you have fun with the girls?" He asked

"Yeah, surprisingly I did. I'm kind of looking forward to going out again next weekend." I responded.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself"

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?"

"I think I finally came up with names for our daughters" I told him. He smiled and looked down at me.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"What do you think of Audrey Rose Cullen and Allison Renesme Cullen?" I asked.

"I think they are the most beautiful names for the most beautiful girls. I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward" I said as I shut the light off. lt was the perfect end to a perfect day.

**Definitely my favorite chapter that I've written. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews, please??**


	9. Girls Day Out

**Sorry for the delay you guys!! I thought I would do more updating being off of school for 4 and a half weeks (gotta love college) but such was not the case. So, sorry about that! But without further ado, here is the next chapter! And I hope you all enjoy it :)**

I woke up that night to my stomach churning. As quickly as I could, I wriggled myself out of Edward's grip and made a mad dash to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I couldn't have him see me like this. Unfortunately, The toilet was just too far away. I did however make it to the sink. The remains of last nights dinner, rested against the porcelain bowl. I was disgusted with myself. As I allowed my body to fall to the ground, I heard soft knocking at the door.

"Bella. Open the door" Edward stated. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Edward please, just leave me alone for now" I yelled back. For whatever reason, I just did not want him to be near me right now.

"You're getting sick. Please let me help you love, what can I do for you?" He asked softly.

"Fine, if you really want to help, then go get me Rosalie" I called out. Rosalie?! Is that really who I was asking for? What was wrong with me...

"Bella, have you lost your mind?" He asked calmly.

"Yes. Now will you please go get me your sister?" I answered.

"Fine, I would be happy to bring Alice in here" He answered smartly. I started crying, that should make him feel guilty.

"Damnit Edward! Bring me Rosalie or I am never coming out of this room!" I cried. He couldn't understand my reasoning in this moment, but two seconds later there was knocking at the door again.

"Bella sweetie, it's Rose" She called out from behind the door. I crawled over to unlock it and she quickly walked in. Before Edward could even open his mouth, Rosalie had slammed the door in his face. She instantly found a spot on the floor and cradled me in her arms soothingly.

"I hate feeling like this Rosalie. I'm nauseous, hormonal, and emotional. I don't even know why I called you in here, you don't even like me!" I cried, the last statement making me even more upset.

"Bella" She began softly.

"I really should apologize, I'm very sorry if I ever made you feel unwelcome in this family. I never thought your relationship with Edward would work out, so I never really made an effort to get to know you, I figured you'd be gone soon enough. But then when you stayed, when Edward fell in love with _you_ instead of me, I became jealous. I don't even know why, its not like I like Edward or anything, Eww! No offense Bella"

"None taken Rosalie"

"I want you to know that I love you though, and I'm sorry its taken me this long to admit that. I promise to be there for you through out this whole pregnancy, whenever you need me. Things will be different Bella, they will. And the pregnancy won't always be this rough. There's a beautiful light at the end of the tunnel." She assured me. Rosalie enveloped me in a strong hug and rubbed my back soothingly.

"What do ya say? Shall I let Edward in now?" She asked. I nodded my head in response.

Rosalie opened the door revealing Edward pacing back and forth outside. He looked up at the now opened door anxiously.

"Don't do anything stupid, or I will make you pay!" She demanded coldly. Edward swept passed her and sat down next to me on the floor. I looked up to him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I reached open my arms to embrace him fully. He kissed my hair, taking in my scent.

"You don't have to apologize" He answered.

"I don't want you to see me like this, sweating, and vomiting, and crying. It's gross" I admitted causing Edward to shake his head.

"It's all part of pregnancy Bella. It's perfectly natural love. I wanna be here for it all, no matter how disgusting it may be." He told me before he moved some hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Edward?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What will our babies be?" I asked, taking him by surprise.

"Um, well, I'm not sure really. No vampire and human have ever conceived a baby before us. Judging by the rate of your pregnancy, everything seems to be in time with a normal human pregnancy. But there's no telling. They could be human but have vampire powers. We just wont know until their born, but I do know one thing. And that is that no matter _what_ they are, vampire, human, or both, they will be the most beautiful babies in the world." Edward assured me.

"How far along are you now?" He asked me.

"Umm, about 12 weeks. Three months I guess" I began.

"I'm getting bigger Edward, I nearly gave myself a hernia trying to get into my jeans yesterday morning" I continued.

"Well, we'll just have to do some shopping together then." He said as he wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist and began kissing my neck. I laughed loudly at his statement.

"Yeah, right. Good luck convincing Alice that you're replacing her as my shopping partner. I'd love to see how that goes over" I reminded him. Shortly after, I heard Alice's voice boom from the hallway.

"She's right Edward, you don't have a clue what you're doing! It would be like the blind leading the blind for God's sake!" She yelled. I laughed and looked up to see Edward's annoyed expression.

"You would think, after oh say a hundred years, that she would manage to become less irritating" He stated.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled causing us both to laugh this time.

"Come on love, let's get you back to bed now." Edward said as he scooped me up in his arms. He laid me gently back into our bed, and pulled the covers up over me before getting into bed himself. I scooted myself closer into his body and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Will you sing me my lullaby?" I asked. He nodded and sleep fell apon me instantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up the next morning, I sensed that Edward wasn't next to me. I didn't even have to open my eyes. I sighed heavily and remembered he had work early today. I finally opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack.

"AHHHH!" I yelped, as I saw Alice patiently sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing in here??" I yelled.

"Rise and shine sunshine!" She sang.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"8 o'clock, come on Bella! We have to get to the malls before all the cute stuff is taken!" She clapped.

"Alice. The malls don't even open for another hour!" I reminded her.

"I know that silly! But we have to get you fed and dressed and drive out to Seattle, this takes time" She explained.

"Alice, really? Do we have to drive all the way out to Seattle?" I whined.

"Right, shopping in Forks, thats gonna get us far. Now come on! Put a smile on your face and lets do some damage!" She joyfully demanded. I couldn't understand why I would ever agree to this.

By 9:15, I had had a delicious breakfast of waffles and fruit, gotten dressed, and had Alice do my hair. She demanded make up be done but when I began to cry, she caved and let me get off easy.

It should have taken us roughly 3 and a half hours to get into Seattle, but factor in driving with a Cullen, and we made it in just under 2 hours. We got out of the car, and Alice made a mad dash into Motherhood Maternity, picking up as many clothes as her arms could hold. Shopping with Alice wasn't _as_ bad as it had been in the beginning. She knew what I liked, and combined comfort with style. I thanked her for the many jeans she had picked up for me.

"I am in heaven right now!" I called out from inside the dressing room.

"You like?" Alice asked. I came out and showed off my new pair of maternity pants.

"I may never wear regular jeans again. I have never been so comfortable in my life!" I exclaimed. Alice just smiled smugly. I was making her day.

After making purchases from Motherhood, Macy's, Baby gap, and Gymboree, I picked myself up a fruit smoothie and Alice and I sat down to talk.

"Bella, we can talk right?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Of course Alice, you're my best friend, we talk about everything." I reminded her.

"Okay well, I just have one question." She asked me. I nodded my head encouraging her to continue.

"I was reading _Cosmo_ the other day, and they had an article on pregnancy, and they mentioned that pregnant woman tend to well...have multiple orgasms in one session, and I was just wondering, is--is it true?"

I nearly choked on my smoothie. I really thought someone was going to have to revive me after a question like that. I was rendered speechless.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Alice quickly added in. It took me a minute before I could answer.

"No, no it's fine. I can tell you, we should be able to talk about this kind of stuff." I began, throwing my extreme embarrassment into the back of my mind.

"It's been pretty amazing lately, I've tried to be quieter, so nobody hears me, but he's been known to make me---well you know, two sometimes three times in one setting. I'm just luck he's as willing as I am, because I swear I'm turned on like 24/7 now. My libido has sky rocketed." I answered. Alice was stunned. Her mouth hung open, and I wondered if it would freeze like that.

"I'm jealous" Was all she could manage to say to me. We both erupted into fits of laughter.

Alice and I returned from our day around 7 o'clock that evening. We had stopped into the Olive Garden for dinner, and it made me remember that shopping trips with Alice, weren't that bad after all.

Edward was sitting on the couch watching football with Emmett when the two of us walked in carrying loads of bags. Immediately Edward was at my sides pulling bags from me.

"Still alive I see" He joked.

"Oh shush you, we had a wonderful day today" Alice commented, though her face couldn't be seen through the bags and boxes. Edward raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Fun shopping with Alice huh?" He asked me.

"I did rather enjoy myself" I responded. He helped put the bags down and wrapped his arms around my waist as his lips easily found mine. Oh how amazing this felt.

Increased libido, it was both an extremely wonderful thing, and an absolutely horrible thing at the same time.

I pushed my tongue into his lips and he opened his mouth in acceptance. I'm pretty sure we had forgotten about everyone else in the room until we finally heard a commotion from the couch.

"Hey lovebirds, let's not try to make triplets here!" Emmett boomed.

Edward and I pulled back laughing. He grabbed my hand into his, and I knew we would continue our heated make out session in the confinements of our own room.

**Reviews? I would greatly appreciate it :)**

**P.S---- If anyone is reading my other Twilight story "An Unlikely Friendship" I will be updating that by the end of the week, things have just been crazy hectic!**


	10. A miracle in the making

**I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter, sorry guys!**

"Bella, Edward. I was actually wondering if I could get you two to come into my office real quick before you headed upstairs? Actually would everyone please come into the office?" Carlisle asked before heading back into his office. I gave Edward a look before heading to the room. He looked about as clueless as I did.

We walked into Carlisle's office and I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I took in the big comfortable bed, ultrasound machine, and all kinds of medical equipment.

"Carlisle, this is---" I began

"Incredible" Edward finished.

"Edward, Bella, I thought you two might like to have your first ultrasound, Bella is at the stage in her pregnancy where a heartbeat can be detected. It's all set to go if you are" Carlisle explained. With tears in my eyes I nodded my head and climbed into the bed.

I lifted up my shirt revealing my slightly bulging belly and in the blink of an eye, Edward was at my side holding my hand, while Alice grabbed a hold of the other. Carlisle spread a cool gel onto the microscopic instrument and gently pressed it to my stomach. I head my breath until the very second that sound filled the room.

"Thomp thomp thomp thomp"

It sounded like waves enveloping the room. I couldn't stop crying as emotion crashed through my body.

"Is that" Edward croaked.

"Mm-hmm. Thats the heartbeat" Carlisle confirmed. If Edward was capable of crying, he would have at that moment.

I looked over to the screen and found two tiny little buds that looked only slightly bigger than a few grains of rice put together. But instantly I knew, those were my babies.

"Well, it looks like Alice was right, there's baby A over there, and over here, is baby B" Carlisle stated aloud causing Esme to gush with happiness.

"There's no need to call them baby A and baby B anymore, Edward and I came up with names for the girls already" I mentioned. Edward flashed me a smile and I began to talk again.

"Baby A will now be Audrey Rose Cullen" I spoke, slightly above a whisper. Rosalie gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Bella, I---I don't know what to say, thank you" She whispered. I nodded in response and mouthed "I love you" Next, it was time to reveal baby B.

"And now for baby B, meet Alison Renesmee Cullen" I added. Both Alice and Esme were touched. Esme walked over and hugged me for a good two minutes while Alice began talking to the screen.

"Hi baby Alison! I want you to know that you have a good strong name, and that I am going to make you my baby fashionista! Don't worry precious baby, you are gonna be the best dressed in the entire play group!" Alice gushed. I looked to Edward and he just sighed.

"I gave up a long time ago Bella, I don't know what to tell you" He joked. Soon Emmett walked over and patted Edward on the back.

"I gotta hand it to you baby bro! All those years of sexual frustration really paid off! When you do something, I mean you really do it, you don't just half ass it! I'm so proud" Emmett boomed. Rose glared at him.

"Emmett! Back off, or the next person in this room with sexual frustrations will be you!" She yelled causing Emmett to jump back instantly. Edward and I both laughed at his response.

Carlisle finished up the ultrasound and printed off a few copies so I could send some pictures to Charlie, Renee, and Angela---who I had manage to still stay close with. Everyone cleared out of the room and Edward carried me up into our bedroom, something he would do every night if I allowed him. He simply could not understand why I preferred to walk around everywhere.

I had changed clothes shortly after and slipped into my robe to take a shower, leaving Edward to watch a new episode of Grey's Anatomy.

I turned the water on to a medium heat and slipped in slowly letting out a moan when the warm water came into contact with my skin. It was unbelievably relaxing.

About 10 minutes after I had gotten in, I heard the door open and shut softly. So softly I wasn't sure if I had heard anything until the curtain pushed back and Edward stepped in. I felt my body shudder just at the sight of him, he was that amazing. He walked in from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mind if I help clean you up?" He whispered. There were days when I was actually convinced, that just the sound of his voice could very well make me orgasm. He let his lips suck gently on my neck as his hands roamed around my stomach before resting on my breasts to massage them.

"Edward" I moaned. I could already feel myself dripping wet and turned on by him. My hormones took control and I suddenly let loose.

I turned around and pushed myself back into the wall of the shower. I jumped up into his arms---somehow managing not to fall, impressing us both, and wrapped my legs around his waist pushing his hard member deep inside of my core. We both moaned loudly at the relief we felt finally being connected together as one. He began pumping in and out of me and I pulled my hands off of his neck to allow them free reign of his hair.

It wasn't long before I began feeling the tingles of passion in my legs and new what was soon to come.

"I'm coming" I moaned loudly

"Oh, Edward, yes, YES, I'm almost there" I yelled.

He took my breast into his mouth and began sucking greedily. It was all I needed to send me over the edge. I screamed his name once more and flooded out into him. I felt him gush into me and shudder in my arms soon after.

"I love you Mrs. Bella Cullen, every last inch of you" He whispered breathlessly.

**It's not my best work, but for now it will have to do. **

**Reviews always get a new chapter in faster!!**

**Sorry to those waiting for me to continue my next story, I've hit writers block and I'm still trying to work through it. It's coming though I promise!**

**Review, Review, Review my lovelies :)**


	11. Love me, Hormones and all

**Three Months Later...**

It was a beautiful sunny day in May. And the town had gone crazy. It was a very rare occasion when the sun shone down on Forks and it seemed to put everyone in a good mood.

Myself included.

I stood in front of my vanity fixing with my hair and singing along to the radio. Mariah Carey's "_I'll be There_" had just come on and it seemed to put me in an even better mood. I was really hoping that Alice wouldn't come in here and find me like this. I'd never be able to live it down.

I had curled my hair and was now putting it into a half ponytail as I sang softly to myself.

_Where there is love, I'll be there_

_I'll reach out my hand to you_

_I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name, and I'll be there_

Now I was really getting into it, hips shaking and head bobbing.

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness well its all I'm after_

_Just call my name, and I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_With an unselfish love that respects you_

_Just call my name, and I'll be there_

I heard light laughter and spun around at the sound of it to find Edward perched up against the wall. I'll folded my arms in dismay.

"That was beautiful love" He smiled.

"You weren't supposed to see that" I responded sheepishly. I couldn't help but notice him staring at me for some time.

"Edward, what are you looking at?" I questioned. He silently walked across the room and walked up behind me. He wrapped his strong cold arms around me and kissed my neck.

"You. Bella, you look...well, you look kind of sexy this morning" He admitted. I looked at myself fully in the mirror. I wore little make up, some lip gloss, eye liner, and mascara. And I was dressed in one of Alice's creations. A blue and purple flowered flowing tank top with black leggings and a pair of flip flops.

"It's nothing special" I stated. He scoffed at my response.

"You are always special" He whispered as he continued to suck lightly on my neck and moved his hands into my shirt.

"Edward" I moaned letting my hormones take control.

No, Bella! Back, get back in control.

"Edward, we can't" I whispered breathlessly. I felt him nod against my neck.

"Yes we can" He whispered as he slightly pulled me back towards the bed. Before our actions could get too heated however, the door swung open and Emmett walked in.

"Okay kiddies! time for the doctor's app--HELLO!" He boomed at the sight of Edward and I on the bed. Edward was against my back massaging my breasts and kissing my neck and shoulders. He didn't stop at the sight of Emmett.

"Go away Emmett!" He groaned.

"Edward, Bella needs to go into the office for her 6 month check up. Carlisle has to get back to the Hospital" Emmett explained. Edward still didn't stop.

"DUDE! Seriously, enough! Is it at all possible for you to keep your hands off the woman for like 2 minutes??" Emmett yelled.

"You, are just jealous because you aren't getting any from Rose" Edward laughed. I shot up at this new information.

"Wait, what?! Emmett, Rose is denying you?" I gasped.

"I haven't scored in like a week! You have no idea what it has been like for me!" He complained.

"What did you do?" I asked. Bad idea I thought as Emmett sighed.

"Ya know, that is just so typical of you women! Why must _I _have been the one to screw up?!" He replied. I glared at him for a few seconds and he got the point.

"She wanted sex, I wanted to play video games. And she was all "Fine you don't want to have sex? We won't have sex. You're on your own for the next two weeks!" He explained in a girly Rosalie type voice. I couldn't help but laugh. I finally did get up however, and taking Edward with me, waddled into Carlisle's office.

"Ah, Bella wonderful. Ready for the 6 month check up?" He asked.

"Ready as ever" I responded as I climbed up onto the scale. I watched as the heavy weight moved across the scale.

"Ker-plunk! Ker-plunk! Ker-plunk!"

It finally stopped and I looked down. 140 pounds today. I instantly felt my bottom lip start to quiver and hot tears form in my eyes. Edward was at my side in a flash.

"Bella, sweetheart you know you are a perfectly healthy weight for a woman carrying twins don't you?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Don't touch me!" I cried as I stormed out and leaned against the railing over looking the living room. Naturally, _he_ followed right out after to me.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry you're so upset by this" He said soothingly as he rubbed my back.

"DON'T Cullen! Do not touch me!" I screeched causing him to jump back.

"I haven't seen my vagina in over a month! My feet hurt, I'm hungry all the time, I have become as big as a house, and I cry for no reason! And do you know why I am this way?? Because you wanted to touch me! You with your touching and your hugging and your kissing. And now, in three months when I'm like 200 pounds, I will have to push two kids out of my vagina! And what do you have to do, NOTHING!" I boomed loudly as tears streamed down my eyes. He looked down at the ground hurt and guilty. Now I felt even worse.

"Your vagina looks just as it did before you got pregnant if it's any consolation" He stated lightly. I cried even harder and it wasn't long before Rose, Alice, and Emmett were all in the hallway.

"Edward, what have you done??" Alice asked.

"Oh right, always the man's fault. Pshh women!" Emmett answered.

"Have fun having sex by yourself for another week honey!" Rosalie glared.

"DAMNIT!" Emmett yelled as he walked off.

Rose and Alice bent down and sat with me on the floor. Alice cradled me in her arms and Rose soothingly rubbed my back. I felt terrible.

"I have an idea Bella, why don't we call up Angela and see what she's up to, and the four of us can go have a picnic in the park and relax. No boys allowed" She suggested, eyeing Edward at the last part to let him know he would not be invited. I nodded my head in agreement with the idea. Edward was heartbroken. But at the moment, I was too hormonal to notice.

We picked up Angela, one of the few girls I graduated with that I had remained friends with and headed off.

Luckily, Angela herself was pregnant, just two months ahead of me. It had been absolutely wonderful having someone to share the joys and pains of pregnancy with. We had really bonded over the last few months, and it was nice to not have to explain my crazy moods. We had tried to hug initially when we first saw each other, but due to both of our expanding bellies, it was all we could do to give an awkward sort of side hug. This made us both cry even more than before.

"So, Angela, have you and Ben found out what your baby is?" Alice asked as we all sat in the crowded park.

"Oh yeah, were having a baby boy. Connor Benjamin" She answered happily.

"Thats awesome Ang, who knows, maybe he'll show an interest in one of my girls and we could become family some day" I joked.

"Well it certainly would be nice for him to have as great as in-laws as I do!" She responded.

The four of us chatted and ate happily together--well Angela and I ate while Rose and Alice watched in shock at how quickly we devoured the food. After that we took a nice long walk in the park. It was a wonderful afternoon, and I was dreading going home to face Edward. Though I knew I would be forgiven, I still felt embarrassed for the way I had acted.

We dropped off Angela and were headed home, when suddenly Alice made a sharp turn moving away from Forks.

"Alice, home is that way, where are you going?" I asked.

"Mmm well Edward says he has a surprise for you, so were going to drive around a bit before we go back home. Don't worry, we'll have fun!" She squealed.

Surprises, never a good idea when you were with Cullen's.

**Well, how was it??**


	12. Love never fails

**You guys were so awesome with the reviews, I'm throwing out another chapter! I wanted to clear up a few things before I start though.**

**The normal pregnancy- I was really excited when Bella got pregnant in Breaking Dawn, I thought it was going to add so much humor into the book! Much to my dismay, it was all everybody freaking out. I like Bella having a "normal" pregnancy in my story, because this is kind of the way I wanted things to go in BD. It makes everything so much more relatable and light hearted. Plus, we already went through the drama in Breaking Dawn, lets try something new.**

**Bella's Weight- Okay, 140 is by no means fat. I currently weigh 145ish myself. But I am also 5'9. Bella in the book, is described as about 5'5 and around 105 pounds. She's freaking out because already, she has gained 35 pounds, and she still has another 3 months to go. Add in the hormones, and I give you my reaction. **

**I'm so happy you guys have responded so well to this story, I really do enjoy writing it and I hope you all are as happy as I am with how its come along. **

**Thanks again!**

**Becca**

Alice and Rosalie had made sure I was blindfolded before I could be allowed out of the car. I was only slightly frustrated at this point. But I went along with it anyway just to make them happy.

They both took my hands into theirs and lead me along. My ears pointed up and I could hear the trickling water of the Cullen's pond and Michael Buble softly playing in the background. Edward and I both adored Michael's music.

"Okay Bella, this is it for us. Have fun tonight!" Alice melodically spoke. I could hear her and Rose laugh as they ran off into the night.

"Edward?" I questioned, hoping I was not alone.

"Yes, love?" He answered back in his heavenly voice.

"Take this blindfold off of me" I demanded simply. He chuckled and I soon felt his strong arms wrap around my face.

He removed the blindfold and I gasped. The entire back yard was lit up in white lights. Candles floated softly in the pond and lights draped over the trees. The lounging furniture had been pushed aside revealing a spacious dance floor for Edward and I. Tears immediately swelled in my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't deserve this" I croaked.

"Yes, yes you do. Bella, you do so very much for me. You clean up after me, make our bed each day, do the laundry, and best of all my beautiful love, you have provided me with the gift of fatherhood. And that is a gift, that no one but you could ever give me. I am so eternally grateful to have you in my life. So you can be a tad bit grouchy every now and then, it's a small price to pay. I want you to now every second of every day how very deeply in love I am with you. I am looking forward to spending every last day of eternity with you. Let me cherish you tonight my beautiful wife" He explained. I cried the whole way through his speech and he took me into his arms and led me into the center of the circle as _A song for you_ played through the speakers.

_I've been so many places in my life and time_

_I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhyme_

_I've acted out my life in stages with ten thousand people watching_

_But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you_

_I know your image of me is what I hope to be, I've treated you unkindly_

_But girl can't you see, there's no one more important to me_

_So darling can't you please see through me, 'cause we're alone now_

_And I'm singing my song for you, you taught me precious secrets_

_The truth with holding nothing, you came out in front_

_And I was hiding, oh, but now I'm so much better,_

_So if my words don't come together, listen to the melody_

_'Cause my love is in there hiding_

_I love you in a place where there is no space or time, I love you for my life_

_You are a friend of mine, and when my life is over_

_Remember, remember, remember when we were together_

_And we are alone now, and I was singing this song to you_

_We were alone, and I was singing, yeah singing_

_We were alone, and I was singing this song for you_

_Singing my song, I'm singing my song for you_

Edward would twirl me around and dip me gracefully, and as we would dance in our little circle, he would bend down and whisper lyrics in my ear. For a moment, only the two of us existed. Everything simply disappeared. There was no pregnancy or feelings of exhaustion. It was just myself and my Edward, alone. I was so caught up in his eyes, in our own little world that I didn't even hear his phone ring. I was swiftly brought back to reality when I heard him answer it.

_"Ben hey, is everything okay?"_

_"No, it's fine, don't worry about calling this late"_

_"Yes, she's right here with me"_

_"Oh my god, is she alright?"_

_"No, I'll tell her right now. We'll be over in a few minutes Ben"_

He hung up the phone and I immediately new something wasn't right. I knew it was something to do with Angela.

"Angela" I blurted out.

"Bella, I need you to be calm" He said as he led me over to the lawn chair and we sat down. Edward took my hands in his and looked into my ears. For the third time today, I was crying.

"Love, Angela had to go to the hospital tonight. She started bleeding. They think the placenta detached from the baby" He began.

"Oh God, no" I sobbed as I brought my head down to my hands.

"Listen to me Bella, everything is going to be okay, she's with fantastic doctors. Angela's already 8 months along, there's a very slim chance at this point that there is going to be anything drastically wrong with the baby. We need to be strong though. Come on, I told Ben we'd meet him at the hospital, be there to support him" Edward explained. I nodded my head and grabbed my things as we ran out to the Volvo and sped off into the night.

We arrived at the hospital in record time what with Edward driving at speeds nearing 90 miles an hour. We ran in--err rather Edward began to ran, and I waddled as fast as I could.

We walked into the hospital and found a petite brunette sitting at the desk reading some trashy romance novel. She looked up the second we walked in, and focused in on Edward.

"Well hello, how may I help you?" She asked seductively

"Ah yeah, Hi. I need room information for my friend, Angela Cheney. She was brought in this evening in labor" I spat out. The chick still wouldn't look at me.

"Cheney...Cheney...It says here she was wheeled into the OR apon arrival, but I would assume her family would be waiting up in the Birthing Center. Take the elevator up to the 8th floor, make a right, and then a left. You should be able to see the waiting area right away, if you have any problems, someone on that floor should be able to assist you" She answered. Before she could speak any further, I grabbed Edward's arms and we were off to the elevator.

It seemed like a lifetime for the elevator to even arrive, and even when it finally did, the minutes ticked by as we stopped at each and every floor. After what felt like 10 minutes, though I'm sure it was only about 3 or 4 minutes, we arrived onto the maternity ward. We followed the directions trashy chick gave us and immediately found the Webber/Cheney family.

"Ben!" I called out as soon as I saw him. He turned around and walked towards us embracing me in a big hug when we were close enough.

"How is she??" I asked. He took a deep breath while I held mine.

"She's...she's hanging in there. Bella, Edward, it was horrible. We were sitting at home just relaxing in bed. I was watching TV, she was reading a book. She got up to go to the bathroom and there was blood on her side of the bed. She stood up and it was coming down her legs, we both started crying" He closed his eyes and shook his head at the horrible memories.

"They brought her into the OR as soon as we arrived, I couldn't even be with her for the birth of our son. We almost lost him, he was having a hard time breathing when he came out, the placenta detached and cut off all his supplies." He took another breath, trying to get to what I hoped would be something reassuring.

"They delivered him in just two minutes from what I heard. He's doing good for being 6 weeks early. He's uh he weighs 5 lbs 3 oz, 16 inches long. So, I mean he's tiny he really is, but uh they got him over in the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit) and he's breathing on his own, they said he's gonna make it out alright, but they wanna keep him here for a little bit and keep an eye on him. And Ang is doing alright, They still wont let me see her, they keep telling me she's still pretty out of it, but she's in recovery and she'll pull through" He explained.

Connor and Angela were both going to live, both going to be okay. I hugged Ben tightly once more when I heard a doctor clear his throat.

"Mr. Cheney?" He asked

"Yes Dr. Matthews?"

"Your wife is out of surgery and into recovery, the anesthesia has worn off now, and she's awake. You may go see her if you like" He explained. Ben let out a huge sigh of relief and looked at both Edward and myself.

"I'm glad you guys are here, really glad" He told us before walking off to go be with Angela.

Edward took my hand and sat me down next to him. He enveloped me into a huge hug when we were both seated.

"I love so much, I love you, I love you" He repeated the words over and over again to me as if he would never be able to say them ever again to me.

"I love you too" I cried.

"I could never live without you, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened, to you or Audrey or Alison" He explained to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Were not going anywhere, not me, not Audrey, and not Alison" I responded.

"Promise me that, promise me you'll never leave me, that the four of us will be together forever" He whispered

"I promise. I promise Edward you have me forever and ever. The four of us will always be together, no matter what happens in this world. In life and death, it will always be the four of us" I replied. He kissed me deeply and passionately in a way I never expected.

"Together, forever"

**:D I hoped you all liked it!**


	13. Labor Day

**Yes, I'm jumping ahead once again :)**

Well, here I was, finally into my ninth month and feeling as huge as ever. I had put on 50 pounds in the past 37 weeks, putting my total weight in at 155. I tried not to think about that often.

The alarm rang high and shrill this particular morning, and I groaned as I felt around for it on the night stand. I shut it off and let my head fall back onto the pillow once again. Soon after, Edward began planting soft kisses all along my neck.

"Mmmm five more minutes" I moaned causing Edward to laugh

"You don't have to get up angel, you can stay in bed for as long as you please" He reminded me

"I meant you, stay with me" I pleaded as I began kissing him deeply as I wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Bella..." He moaned softly.

I was getting turned on, and knew we had to stop. Edward and I hadn't easily had sex in about 2 and a half months. My belly was just too huge and the sex became too much of a hassle. It was killing me. I pulled away and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Stay" I whispered

"Ughh, you know I want nothing more than to stay here with you in bed all day" He answered as he pulled me tight into his chest and wrapped his arms around my expanded waist.

"Bella says no work for Edward today" I joked.

"Mmm-hmm and Edward says he has to go before he gets fired" He added.

"Seriously, there really is no point for a job, we are very simple people. I'm not Alice, there's no sick shopping addiction" I pointed out. He laughed slightly, but I knew I had lost this battle. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and got out of bed.

"You should try and get some more sleep Bella, you were tossing all night" He told me.

"Yeah, what else is new" I groaned.

I had not had a decent nights sleep in oh about 6 months. I would toss and turn constantly before I could finally get comfortable enough to fall asleep. By the time I was asleep, I was up again with the need to pee as one of my darling daughters kicked at my bladder. Once I got back into bed, it was more tossing and turning. I was absolutely exhausted.

I would have fallen back to sleep like I usually did, but I wasn't feeling it this morning. I decided instead to go check in on Alison and Audrey's room now that it was completely finished.

The nursery was like a palace. It was a dream come true for me. I stood at the door and pressed down lightly on the brass handle opening the prestigious room. It was just as stunning as ever.

The walls were painted a gorgeous deep pink with white writing through out the walls that said "Miracle" "A gift from above" "Live" "Laugh" "Love" and "Dance"

The beautiful brown Da Vinci cribs were on either side of the rooms and in between them stood a dark wooden dresser filled with pictures I had yet to see. Alice and Rose must have recently put them up. I looked at the frames as tears filled my eyes.

The first frame read Thank Heaven for Little Girls and held the latest ultrasound of the twins. The picture in the middle was of Edward and I all dressed up for a night out. I was about 8 months pregnant and his arms were wrapped strongly around my stomach. His head rested on my shoulder. He absolutely radiated love in this picture, I had never seen him so happy. The last picture on the right side of the dresser, was of Angela and I from just a few weeks ago, right before Connor was born. We were posed so that our bellies touched each others and we held hands as we laughed whole heartedly. I absolutely loved that picture of us.

I walked over to the closet and saw all of their outfits already hung up. Alice had arranged everything by item and color and shoes were already lined up, though they wouldn't be needing those for quite a while now.

I put my hand down on my belly and smiled as I could feel them both kicking me. I was so ready to see the beautiful miracles created from the love Edward and I shared.

I waddled down the stairs as I often did, it was as if I was _Barbie_ and somebody had popped my legs off. I took notice to how quiet the house seemed and wondered if I was alone when I saw Emmett's head pop up from the couch.

"My favorite human!" He bellowed.

"Hey Em, um, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Just you and me this morning kid. Edward and Carlisle are at work, Esme and Alice went shopping, and Rose and Jasper are out hunting. Quick, do something funny!"

"Emmett, usually me making you laugh involves hurting myself somehow. Let's not risk any lives this morning" I explained causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose. So, you hungry? I could make you some breakfast?" He suggested. My eyes lit up at the proposition.

"Mmmm I could so go for some Pancakes, fruit, bacon, and sausage this morning!" I responded happily. Emmett's mouth dropped open and he probably would have said something, but by now, he knew better then to do anything that would upset me. And besides, he was just getting his sex life with Rose back, no need to do anything else to fuck that up.

Emmett got up off the couch to go begin making breakfast as I laid down in his spot. I turned the TV on to watch _Ellen_ when I suddenly felt as if I was peeing all over myself. I looked down to see my pants had gained a wet spot that continued to grow bigger and bigger. My eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of my head and I could feel my little girls squirming all around inside of me.

I couldn't---could I? There was no way my water had broken! How far along was I anyway?? Okay Bella, calm down and breathe. I was officially 37 weeks and 4 days today. I knew Audrey and Alison were coming any day now, but today?! Really? Did it had to happen on a day when it was just me and Emmett? Perfect timing girls.

I lifted my head up and looked over to see Emmett cooking in the kitchen.

"Emmett?" I questioned sheepishly.

"Yeah, what's up?" He answered.

"Um...I think I'm going into labor"

**Reviews make me happy! And happy authors put out chapters faster as you can tell from the last time!**


	14. Chapter 14

My sincere apologies to all of my readers, whom I left hanging with this story! Obviously, I wont be continuing. I have lost the creative juice for this story that I once held, and would rather not put up a shitty last chapter just to complete this story. I am giving this story away to any of my readers who would like to continue it. My only requirement is that you do the story justice, and put your heart into it.

For any of those who would like to continue ou it, please leave your requests in a review, or you may P.M me your idea for how to finish this story out.

Thanks once again!

Becca


End file.
